wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerstone Pass
When Exile settlers intent on building an ore mine arrived in Daggerstone Pass at the same time as a Dominion scientific expedition there to plumb the treasures of the nearby Eldan ruin, things were sort of touch and go at first. After several meetings, both sides agreed to a 30-second “delay of hostilities.” After much debate within their respective groups, the commanders of both sides met, famously shrugged, and simultaneously uttered the now iconic phrase, “Let’s fight now…” The violent battle for the whole enchilada has raged steadily and inconclusively ever since. It is said that sometimes on a dark night, if one listens carefully between the constant deafening bomb explosions, one can hear the soulful kibitzing of sidelined miners, archeologists, and real estate developers hoping in vain for a chance to work… Overview ;Cores Here’s how it works: if yours dies, you lose! It’s like the old saying goes, “A fortress without a fusion core is just a fortress.” That’s why if you’re serious about humiliating enemies, you’ll go for the quick win by pummeling your enemy right where it hurts: in his neutrons! Look, you can’t just mosey up and club a fusion core with a sword! This is the future, so you’ll need to use explosions. Either drop bombs from airships or hand-deliver some BOOM! And your science teacher tried to tell you nucleosynthesis was “complicated,” pfft. DSPDominionCore.jpg|Dominion DSPExileCore.jpg|Exile ;Uplinks You’ll find a handsome trio of satellite uplinks located in the central region of Daggerstone Pass: The Eldan Ruins. No Man’s Land. The Mines. These uplinks not only define (and enhance) the expansion of your territory, but their seizure and activation lets your team call in airships to drop bombs on your enemy’s base. They’ll never see it coming, unless they happen to be looking up! What’s the catch? Uplinks are subject to interruption by enemies so battles for uplinks will often be fierce, with the tide of battle hinging on perfectly timed, well-executed attacks. Will you be ready when that time comes…or will you be up link creek? DSPCenterLink.jpg|Center Link DSPEldanLink.jpg|Eldan Link DSPForestLink.jpg|Forest Link ;Bombs Make your enemies an offer they can’t defuse by planting bombs in the one area they’ll least expect: E V E R Y W H E R E ! ! ! Equally effective against clumps of enemies and fusion cores, there’s no better, louder, or funnier way to say “I hate you.” Best of all, you don’t need to be a specialist to handle these explosives, let alone know the first thing about safety. Just pick it up, transport it to the places and/or people that you’re interested in blowing up, and bomb’s your uncle! Through the magic of modern explosionology, a handy countdown timer automatically ticks down the seconds, freeing you up to be splattered with smoldering gobs of enemy pate! Only you can see your team’s timer, so don’t be afraid to leave the enemy a gift... with 3 seconds left. He may just want to come back for three second helpings! DSPDominionBomb.jpg|Dominion DSPExileBomb.jpg|Exile DSPBomb.jpg|Running Rewards Sure, bombing gobs of armored aliens over political differences is its own reward. But just to sweeten the killing pot, we’ve added more swanky sabo-terrific schwag than you can shake a TNT stick at! From lethally stylish new crafting patterns to quality footwear that allow the discriminating sabooteur to dramatically enhance their favorite stat (usually finesse), there’s something for the finickiest fulmination enthusiast. And Mom said there was no future in blowing yourself up! Who’s exploding NOW, Ma? ;Gear * ;Achievements * : You've killed an enemy with a bomb detonation. * : You've captured the Uplink 50 times in Daggerstone Pass. * : You've picked up 50 bombs in Daggerstone Pass. * : You've killed at least 12 players in a single match in Daggerstone Pass. * : You've assisted with at least 40 player kills in a single match in Daggerstone Pass. * : You've saved at least 6 players in a single match in Daggerstone Pass. * : You've dealt at least 825,000 damage in a single match for Daggerstone Pass. Bravo. * : You've healed at least 1,000,000 damage in a single match for Daggerstone Pass. Bravo. * : You have killed 4 enemies in a row without dying in Daggerstone Pass. * : You have assisted on 5 enemy kills in Daggerstone Pass. * : You were the top 10% of killers in a single Daggerstone Pass match. * : You were the top 10% of damage dealers in a single Daggerstone Pass match. * : You were the top 10% of healers in a single Daggerstone Pass match. ;Decor ;Exile Base Fence Keep IN the riffraff – you! (Warning: electrocution has been known to cause bulging eyes, soot marks, ear-smoke, and frizzly hair in comedians. But barbed wire is generally harmless except when used as dental floss, crochet thread, or fencing material.) ;Exile Medical Monitor With this standing in your front yard, the only illness you’ll ever suffer again is dying....of hypochondria! (Warning: device does not actually monitor vitals. Prolonged proximity over the course of decades may lead to mild radiation poisoning and placebo redefinition.) ;Exile Turret Good fences may make good neighbors (see above), but turrets make dead ones! (Warning: ammunition production has been discontinued for safety reasons. Working laser turrets should not be used to slice holiday meats unless aimed.) ;Exile Spotlight Just because you’re an Exile doesn’t mean you have to be on the defensive! Put the “um” back in “illumination” and shine a light on the adjacent possessions of others! Available in both strip-tease and prison-yard settings! (Warning: bulb availability “spotty.”) ;Exile Notice Board While its engravings are written in an untranslatable and imaginary tongue, this kiosk has all the answers to every question you’ll ever (and never) ask! (Warning: reading has been known to cause sleepiness and literacy outbreaks.) ;Dominion Cage Just tell your neighbors your house has lots of bars in it! (Warning: prolonged incarceration has been found to lead to escape attempts, baseball obsession, cakes with files in them, and literary masterpieces.) ;Dominion Emblem Put the “bad” back in “badge of office,” because it’s not paranoia when you’re really after them! Good for flaunting a strong sense of national identity or, if you’re an Exile, to dump trash on! (Warning: emblems have been found to be effective substitutes for forming opinions.) ;Dominion Military Fence The only thing this fence DOESN’T do is sell stolen goods! Yet! (Warning: fence-sitting has been found to cause indecision in lollygaggers, irreparable brain trauma in sentient eggs, romantic hand-holding, and metaphors.) ;Dominion Medical Station Because a person’s physical health is the fifth greatest architecture of all! (Warning: hospitalization has been found to cause candy-striping, primetime drama, shortened lifespan from insurance hassles, and disorderlies.) ;Dominion Fuel Tank Not only will lighting this baby up will be a real “gas” but thanks to the magic of flame-retardant metal, you’ll never lack again for a container in which to deposit your archaic energy fluids until this one’s full! (Warning: actual ignition impossible.) Media Images DSPExileBase.jpg|Exile base DSPDominionBase.jpg|Dominion base MapDSP.jpg|Map Video Category:Battlegrounds